


L'amore

by Tessa1972



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Gay Male Character, Love, M/M, fantasies, relationship, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: Dorian Pavus is lonely and his footsies are freezing...Inspired by: Smut + Fluff Prompt ListDialogue Prompts By: AllOverOliver@Tumblr.com





	L'amore

There were times, days, sometimes weeks, they were apart. 

 

The empty place in the warm bed in Dorian's chamber, made the Mage shivering in despair.   
Will the Inquisitor be safe? Will the mission turn out as they planned it?   
Lady Montilyet and Commander Rutherford made always extremely good strategic decisions and Leliana, the amazing Spymaster was brilliant and always well informed. But….  
Yes, there was always this “BUT” in Dorian's head, when he wasn't with them on a mission. Of course, their journeys weren't funny vacations, but Dorian loved to be helpful and especially he loved to be close to him.   
It was one of these days, Dorian was slightly shaking, it wasn't very cold in his chamber, but his feet were cold and he was in need to rub them against a pair of strong and fine-hairy legs. But David was on a special mission and it wasn't clear, when he will return.   
Dorian pulled the blanket closer around his well formed body and he tried to imagine his lover would lying next to him. Instead of counting sheep's, he played this following little role-play game, whenever he couldn't find sleep and Amatus wasn't around. Dorian started to fantasize:

Me: “Are you my secret admirer, the one that’s been sending me all the flowers and notes?”   
Amatus: “Yes, yes and oh yes!”   
(David is not a man of many unnecessary words…)

Me: “Does this kiss tickle~? Haha. Why are you laughing so much?”  
Amatus: “The mustache was the best invention the Maker could make and I am laughing, because you are by my side! I am simply happy!”  
(David is so heavenly naive and pure…)

Amatus: “No one else can compare to your loveliness.”  
Me: “I know! You are a very wise man, dear Lord Inquisitor.”  
(David loves to please, I love to tease…)

Me: “Truth or Dare?”   
Amatus: “Dare”  
(David always takes dare, he is my sweet Daredevil…)

Me: “I’ve been excited to see you all day.”  
Amatus: “Okay, deal! Prepare to be on horseback, the next time we are on a long travel! Haha”  
(David's pragmatism is also one of his charms…)

Amatus: “Hold my hand tight. I’ll protect you.”  
Me: “Thank you, Amatus! I was really scared for a moment.”  
(David's kindness is irresistible…)

Amatus: “I’ll keep you warm. Hold me closer.”  
Me: “For a Free Marcher, you are really hot-blooded. I like that!”  
(David's body is truly always warm…)

Me: “Move away if you don’t want this kiss.”  
Amatus: “Not a chance!”  
(Goodness, I miss his lips…)

Amatus: “You’re my perfect match!”  
Me: “And you are mine!”  
(Kaffas, I wanna hold you right now…)

Me: “If you keep kissing my face like that I’ll have to retaliate.”   
Amatus: “I wouldn't blame you!”  
(David's tongue is so playful, dear Maker…)

Me: “Kiss me again, like you mean it.”  
Amatus: “Mean what, Dori?”  
(When he says Dori, I am always lost and gotten…)

Amatus: “The way you smile like that always turns me on!”  
Me: “Oh yes, I already feel how much you like my smile…”  
(David is so cute when he gets aroused…)

Amatus: “I missed being with you like this.”  
Me: “So?! Ready to ….inquisite me again?”  
(David always needs a second round, I couldn't be happier…)

Me: “I’m in love with you.”  
Amatus: “Are you finally confessing to me? Because I feel the same way.”   
(One day, David will say the three words - I feel it…)

 

And Dorian smiled about the thought of a wonderful future with his Amatus and drifted away into Dreamland.


End file.
